Lithographic processes may be used to manufacture electrical connections on a circuit board or a semiconductor package substrate to enable electrical connections between different components. It may be desired to reduce the costs, the complexity or the manufacturing time of circuit boards or package substrates or increase the flexibility of the wiring of circuit boards or package substrates.